Dodge Hellcat
The Dodge Challenger is the name of three different generations of automobiles (two of those being pony cars) produced by American automobile manufacturer Dodge. However, the first use of the Challenger name by Dodge was in 1959 for marketing a "value version" of the full-sized Coronet Silver Challenger. From model years 1970 to 1974, the first generation Dodge Challenger pony car was built using the Chrysler E platform in hardtop and convertible body styles sharing major components with the Plymouth Barracuda. The second generation, from model years 1978 to 1983, was a badge engineered Mitsubishi Galant Lambda, a coupé version of an economical compact car. The third and current generation is a pony car that was introduced in early 2008 originally as a rival to the evolved fifth generation Ford Mustang and the fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro. This version of the 2015 Dodge Challenger is equipped with a supercharged 6.2-liter HEMI engine which is rated at 707 hp (527 kW) and 650 lb⋅ft (881 N⋅m) of torque. This engine is also available in the Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat mid-sized sedan, the Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk SUV, and the Hellcrate engine swap kit. The inner driving light on the left front has been removed to allow air to get into the engine resulting in more torque, and the wheel wells are different from the standard SRT to accommodate the 20-inch aluminum wheels. The SRT Hellcat is equipped with two separate key fobs; use of the "black" fob limits engine output to 500 hp (370 kW), while the "red" fob enables full output capability. The Hellcat has a quarter mile time of 10.85 seconds; this was accomplished with street legal drag tires. On stock tires the Hellcat was able to achieve 11.2 seconds @ 125 mph (201 km/h) on the quarter mile. The Challenger SRT Hellcat can accelerate from 0–60 in 3.6 seconds and can brake from 60–0 in 109.0 ft. Top speed is 199–202 mph (320–325 km/h). The Challenger Hellcat has a lateral acceleration of 0.94g. The European-spec Hellcat is capable of 0–62 mph (0–100 km/h) in 3.9 seconds, 0–124 mph (0–200 km/h) in 10.7 seconds, and 0–186 mph (0–299 km/h) in 38 seconds (although the speedometer appeared to be inaccurate by 10–15 km/h (6–9 mph)). The Challenger Hellcat was able to complete its Gingerman Raceway lap in 1:45.8, the Hockenheim Short in 1:14.6, the Motown Mile in 0:56.37. It also completed the Motor Trend figure-8 circuit in 24.7 seconds. The Challenger Hellcat has a power to weight ratio of 2.81 kg (6.19 lb) per horsepower. 'Max Speed' Without modifications (stock) the Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat can achieve 360 KM/H (223 MPH). Maxed, it can go 500 KM/H (310 MPH). With Insanity the top speed will be double the current top speed. In this case, around 620 MPH. Acceleration The acceleration on the Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (stock) is decent for its price. You can probably find better acceleration on much cheaper vehicles though. It is good for drag racing (after all its a Hellcat), but don't expect to smoke everyone on the drag strip. Cars such as the Pagani Zonda R, Tesla Roadster 2.0, and Koenigsegg Agera R can easily outrun it (if they're maxed out). With max upgrades (Ludacris Engine, Quad Turbo, Rocket Fuel, Racing Slicks, and Pro Gears) you can expect to pull anywhere from 7.2 - 6.7 seconds (airport runway). Braking Handling Category:Dodge Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Muscle Car